


9.00 PM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

by GreenTarget



Series: По времени Бикон-Хиллз [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget





	9.00 PM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь, Гринберг? Опять! Запомни уже, ты закончил школу два года назад! 

— Простите, тренер, — Гринберг виновато понурился, но почему-то не ушёл. Так и остался стоять в дверях, теребя в руках бейсболку. 

— Ну? Чего застыл, как вступившая в коровий сюрприз принцесса? Говори, зачем пришёл.

— Тренер… — Гринберг замялся, а потом вдруг вскинул взгляд и широко улыбнулся. — У нас ведь вроде традиция, — он в несколько шагов оказался совсем рядом и опустил на стол щедро перевязанную лентой коробочку. — Вот. С Днём Рождения. 

Финсток окинул подношение подозрительным взглядом и даже не пошевелился. Опыт, чтоб его. 

— Что там? Запасное яичко? Штанга для пирсинга? Кольцо с бриллиантом? 

— Не-а, — глаза Гринберга азартно заблестели, как у проснувшегося Рождественским утром ребёнка. — Откройте. И узнаете. 

Господи. Вот и попробуй отказать, когда на тебя так смотрят. 

— Сядь, — Финсток, подумав, указал на длинную лавку вдоль стены, и Гринберг повиновался тут же. И замер в нетерпеливом ожидании. 

Маленький преданный засранец. 

Под обёрткой обнаружился простой белый картон с плохо содранным штрихкодом. Хорошо хоть в этот раз усеянный не пошлыми розовыми сердечками, а ещё более пошлыми эмблемами плейбоя. 

Внутри что-то звонко бултыхалось, Финсток глубоко вздохнул, набираясь храбрости, и открыл крышку. 

Ну, надо же.

Молчание затягивалось, и лицо Гринберга тускнело с каждой секундой. 

Финсток пересел на скамейку, перебирая длинную цепочку точно чётки.

— Значит, свисток? 

— Свисток, — Гринберг заулыбался снова, хотя теперь уже не так уверенно. — Там ещё гравировка.

— Вижу, — надпись золотом: «С любовью, Гринберг» не смог бы заметить только слепой, и Финсток тяжело вздохнул.

— Вам нравится, тренер? 

Что на это можно было ответить? Финсток пожевал губами. А потом протянул свой подарок успевшему повесить голову Гринбергу.

— Хочешь посвистеть? — предложил он великодушно. — М-м-м...

— Роберт, — с невинным видом подсказал Гринберг. 

— Я знаю, как тебя зовут, — проворчал Финсток в ответ и спохватился. 

Слишком поздно. 

Смешанный со стенобитной решимостью восторг в глазах Гринберга обещал и запасное яичко, и штангу для пирсинга, и… кольцо с бриллиантом.


End file.
